istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 219
Additions *White Papyrus can now be found on Scorpion Island. *Common Papyrus can now be found on Genevia Island. *Morrison has returned to his house west of Bristugo. *Decorated the house of Morrison a little more including an Essence Channeler and a Scholar's Desk. *Pale Essence Residue and Pale Wisps can be found outside of Morrison's House. *Outgoing teleport gates to Guild: Back Bay, Guild: Calm Waters, Guild: Moyo and Fabric Isle. *Incoming destination pads to Guild: Moyo, Guild: Nong, and Guild: Immons as well as the Dragon settlements of Ga'pyr, Linakis, and Ota'fakag north of the Trandalar Rift. *Added the following spell formulas to Queriatia, the Dragon Craft trainer in Dralk - Expert Spell: Gust, Expert Spell: Primal Health and Expert Spell: Gift of Velocity. *Added Amas and Felsie Heyga to the lighthouse overlooking Kion's western shore. Added Blasta Heyga to the campsite near Spider Isle. All have quests for young adventurers. Quests Felisie's Desires, Expanding Date Farm, Search for Blasta have been added. *Quest Clearing The Roadway was added to Amenai Gauzir in Kion. *Quest Blasta's Lost Ring added to Blasta Heyga. *Quest Rumors of Sentient Treants and Investigate The Abandoned Quarry to Talinse in Parsinia. *Quest The Tale of Kiatar to Jurixx in Sslanis. *Quest Cleanse the Land of Merrasat's Curse to Sergeant Kipson. Changes *Lowered the level on Sand Ogres, Sand Ogre Thieves, and the Water Elementals around Bridgeview to better fit the overall plan for Lesser Aradoth. *Lowered the maximum quantity of mobs Lesser Blight Anchors can spawn and removed the Wraith Lords from the list. *The following abilities now use the "Melee Utility" timer category: Hamstring, Shield Breaker, Ignore Pain and Howl of the Northlands. *Rebalanced the spawn rate and lowered the aggro radius of Weaker Saris Ghosts on New Trismus. *Increased the respawn rate of Attor the Ghost on New Trismus. *Attor the Ghost will no longer ignore a player's rating and now has an aggro radius equal to the other ghosts in the area. *Updated quest reward for Clear Loricatus Beetles From The Construction Zone *Updated quest Determine the Extent of the Withered Aegis Raids to point players toward undead near Kion gates and modified quest reward. *Destroy the Raiders! quest has been renamed Destroy the Marauders! to avoid confusion. The quest has also been updated to give a reward at the end and will end with the dialog with Kipson rather than sending players to Jaleo. *Lt. Vekh has been renamed Commander Vekh. His spawn has also been moved to be more in the center of Lesser Aradoth near a ruined stone building by where Defiled Healers spawn. *Lt Tarn now spawns near the Stone Circle. He is now who the final quest in the Kion Militia quest series calls for, as his level is more appropriate to the end of this quest series. *Khar has been "demoted" to being only a Sergeant and will spawn near the South Kion Gates. *Scroll formulas no longer use the "formula_resource" keyword but instead the "formula_scroll" one. This should help correct any sorting issues. *Quest "Dimensional Pocket II: Dragon Scale Delivery" now sends you to Battlemaster Orthondrin instead of Khalentaris. *Kamilari and Morrison are no longer wearing Training clothing, but instead more appropriate clothing. *Quest "Geoff: Cargo Disks" now uses Caramelized Wolf Ears instead of Chocolate Gruok Tails so that it doesn't conflict with Pratt's Tour quest. *Resized a few of the plots in Guild: Back Bay. *Updated the final quest in the Kion Militia series to be Kill Lieutenant Tarn rather than Khar and added an experience reward for the completion of the quest. *Kill the Enraged Cedar Treants will not be offered until players have reached lvl 17 due to the level of the mobs in the area. *Slay Lt Vekh quest has been modified (Vekh is not at the Blighted Outpost, so the quest did not make sense). It is now called Clear Out the Blighted Outpost and asks players to kill 20 of the Rotted Guards or Priests that spawn inside the region. The reward has also been adjusted accordingly. *Spawns on the Isle of Drowned have been raised to fit into the overall plan for Lesser Aradoth. The mobs there will now spawn at levels 16 to 20. *Redrew the Geostone spawn near Guild: Crucita and Sem so that it doesn't spawn on the road any longer. *The quest The Honored Dead is no longer marked as a Town Marshall repeatable quest; it is set up to send players to the Isle of the Drowned now and will give a reward appropriate to the level of the quest, which is offered starting at level 16. *The quest Walking Nodes is no longer marked as a Town Marshall quest and will be offered to players at level 16. *Beachfront Beat Down is no longer marked as a Town Marshall quest; directions have been updated to point players to the location of Sand Ogres better; quest reward was also updated. The quest will now be offered to players at level 20. *Created a "path" between the Guild communities of Arua and Surin. *Resized plots in Guild: Nong, Guild: Surin and Guild: Sakon, Guild: Toku, Guild: Jambi, and the community of Pangai. *Removed the Prospecting and Dowsing skills. *Updated the quest Carry Warnings to the Other Militias to fit new lore for Lesser Aradoth. *Tsunami, the named Water Elemental, will now only spawn in the Lake of Crystal Tears region, not in the waters off Upper and Lower Bridgeview. Lesser and Greater Water Elementals are in the waters near Lower and Upper Bridgeview still. *Thanthor the Fisherman is now found fishing on docks near Lower Bridgeview. *Risen Marauder's now have their own AI template and will no longer spawn as part of the Sslik Skeleton Protector/Ravager group. *Removed a step from the quest Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade so that it remains a level 18 quest rather than bumping up the level. *Increased the chance that Greater Ghost Vapor will drop for anyone on the Drain Bolt 4 quest. *Derasian in Dralk will no longer talk about being a consignment merchant and no longer appears to have that title. Fixes *Removed two stray buildings from near 19961, 22753. *The correct level of Zombie Warriors now spawns in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Corrected the description of technique "Adventure: Life V". There was no such component as PuNah'guk Warrior's Big Toe. *Technique "Ability: Power Shot V" now requires Hunter Scorpion Venoms instead of Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molars. *Technique "Craft: Sculpting V" now requires Gloomwolf Fangs instead of Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molars. *Fixed the quest The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 2) so that it no longer auto completes. *Removed Lesser Water Elementals from the waters near Spider Island. Category:Delta